gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-01D Long Dagger
The GAT-01D Long Dagger is a prototype high performance combat mobile suit, is first featured in the original design series SEED-MSV. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the name suggests, the Long Dagger is a heavily modified GAT-01 Strike Dagger that has been adapted with data and technology from the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam. It's armaments include 2 head-mounted "Igellstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS for close range defense and 2 ES01 beam sabers for close-combat. The suit is typically armed with a single M703 57mm beam rifle with an attached 175mm grenade launcher (the same weapon used by the original Duel) to shoot down enemies. As with the Strike Dagger, the Long Dagger is not compatible with any Striker Packs. Instead of that, the Long Dagger has an armor similar to the Duel's Assault Shroud, called the Fortrestra mode. In Fortrestra configuration the suit mounts a clip-fed shell-firing cannon over the right shoulder rather than the Assault Shroud's railgun, and carries a slightly larger number of smaller missiles in its left shoulder. One drawback of the Fortrestra mode however is the decrease in maneuverability. The technology of the Long Dagger is specified for Coordinator, Combat Coordinator, and Biological CPU use, and much like ZAFT's GINN cannot be used by Naturals. One of the early weaknesses of the Long Dagger is inadequate EMP shielding. After the Battle of Panama this would have to be rectified or else ZAFT could continue to use the same tactic on the mobile suit. Armaments ;*Beam Saber ;*"Igellstelung" CIWS ;*Shield ;*Fortrestra Armor :The Fortrestra Armor is heavy combat equipment inspired by the Assault Shroud ZAFT used on the Duel. Designed for heavy combat the Fortrestra Armor includes additional armor mounted the the mobile suit's legs, waist, torso, arms, and shoulders. The heavy armor provides additional protection from the solid projectile weapons used by the majority of ZAFT's mobile suits, but weighs the Long Dagger down and cuts mobility. To offset this the leg and waist armor includes additional thrusters to improve mobility. To improve offensive ability the Armor mounts on the shoulders a clip-fed cannon and an 8-tube missile laucher. :;*Shoulder-mounted Cannon :;*8-tube Missile Launcher ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :;*175mm Grenade Launcher History The Long Dagger is one of several mobile suits derived from the Duel. The GAT-01D was originally to be named "Duel Dagger", however the name was switched to Long Dagger following ZAFT's capture of the X102. A high-performance machine for Coordinators, Combat Coordinators and Biological CPUs in the Earth Alliance's employ, the main purpose of the Long Dagger was to gather data for the Natural-compatible OS of the Strike Dagger, using real combat situations to provide the data. The prototype Long Dagger was tested and eventually stolen by insane "Combat Coordinator" Eleven Socius, after the Alliance began to fear where the loyalty of these artificial Coordinators lied. To stop Eleven and get back the Long Dagger, the Alliance contracted the mercenary group Serpent Tail, which led to a battle between Eleven in his Long Dagger and Gai Murakumo in his MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame. Another Long Dagger pilot, Seven Socius, took part in the Second Battle of Jachin Due, but is killed in battle against the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam. Several Duel Dagger pilots also take part, but most of them are killed by ZAFT's elite Joule Team. Another known Long Dagger, painted in his trademark white colors, was used by Jean Carry; a.k.a. "Glittering Star J" and used in the Battle of Panama one May 25, CE 71. He briefly fought Yzak Joule and his Duel but eventually Jean's Long Dagger was disabled by ZAFT's Gungnir EMP weapon. Jean however survived the massacre conducted by ZAFT afterwards and defected to the Three Ships Alliance, where he piloted an MBF-M1 M1 Astray at the end of the war. Picture Gallery Gat-01d-jean.jpg|GAT-01D Long Dagger (Normal mode, Jean Carry colors) Gat-01d-fortrestra.jpg|GAT-01D Long Dagger (Fortresta Mode) Gat-01d-fortrestra-jean.jpg|GAT-01D Long Dagger (Fortresta Mode, Jean Carry colors) 56789SDL.jpg External Links *GAT-01D Long Dagger on MAHQ.net